Easily Broken
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: When Donna is bashed and is taken to hospital the only people she tells is Mike, Rachel and Louis. She makes then all promise to not tell Harvey. When Donna gets out of hospital and struggles to deal with what happened to her and to move on. It up to Louis, Mike and Rachel to support her but it isn't easy. Will Harvey find out the truth? Will her friends be able to support her?


[Mike is in Harvey office when Rachel walks in]

Mike: Hey

Rachel: Hi

[Mike can see Rachel upset]

Mike: What happened

Rachel: It Donna

Mike: What about her

Rachel: Promise not to tell Harvey she made me promise he wouldn't know

Mike: Promise now what going on

Rachel: She was bashed Mike

Mike: What who by

Rachel: The cops don't know and she can't remember

Mike: Where is she now

Rachel: Hosptail. Louis he knows what happening and is coming with me to see her if you want to come

Mike: Of course I do

[Mike grabs his stuff]

Rachel: Where is Harvey anyway

Mike: An appointment but he should be back any minute so we should run

Rachel: Mike lets go

[Mike and Rachel run to the lift and then outside where they see Louis in a cab]

[Mike is in the front and Rachel and Louis in the back and the cab is driving then to the hosptail]

Louis: Harvey wasn't in the office then

[Mike turns his head around]

Mike: No he was at appointment

Louis: That good

Rachel: Guys when he gets back nobody going to there

Mike: Jessica will

Louis: No she on leave

Mike: We just say we went for lunch at the same time

Rachel: Yeah but he gonna be mad when he finds out the truth

Mike: Which is why he will never find out

Louis: Yeah it is

[The driver pulls up at the hosptail and they all get out of the car and go inside]

[Mike is first to walk in to Donna room and he sees how badly she been injured and that she have a broken arm. Mike runs up and hugs her and she hugs him back despite been sore and the others walk in]

Mike: You ok

Donna: Better now for seeing all of you

Rachel: You didn't tell me it was this bad on the phone

Donna: Well I didn't want you to tell Harvey

Louis: He isn't going to know a thing

Donna: Promise

Mike: We promise he isn't going to find out

Rachel: Donna when do you get let out of hosptail

Donna: Tonight

Louis: There is no way you can stay at yours

Mike: Louis right you will be staying at ours

Donna: I would like that

Rachel: I come pick you up once I finish at work and we go and get your stuff

Donna: Thanks Rachel. How did you all get here without Harvey knowing

Mike: He wasn't at the firm but he would be back now

Louis: Don't worry we have a cover story

Donna: I'm glad I will see you all tonight

Mike: You will call me if you need me

Louis: Or me if you cant get hold of Mike

[Donna hugs then all one by one before they leave]

[Mike switches his phone on and notices 10 missed calls all from Harvey he looks at Rachel and Louis]

Mike: How long were we there

Louis: It 2pm now so a hour

Mike: That would explain the ten missed calls

Rachel: Harvey

Mike: Yep we are all history

Rachel: We say we got caught in traffic

Louis: Well we going to have to

[They run back to the firm as they know Harvey wont be happy]

[Mike walks in Harvey office and grabs a drink of water before Harvey spots him]

Harvey: Mike

Mike: Harvey Hey I was having lunch with Louis and Rachel and we got caught in traffic

Harvey: You could waited until I got back and I would of come

Mike: It was a double date

Harvey: So you guys decided to leave no one at the firm. I get that Donna called in sick but I made it clear to you to look after things until I was back

Mike: I know and I'm sorry

Harvey: Just look over these notes and get to damm work

[Harvey hands Mike some notes

[Rachel in her office when her phone rings she picks it up]

Rachel: Rachel Zane speaking

Dr Stevens: This is Dr Stevens I just called to let you know Donna is in surgery fat broke away from her arm and the damage needs to be repaired asap

[Louis walks in the office and stops when he sees Rachel on the phone]

Rachel: How long will she be in surgery for

[Louis looks at Rachel with worry]

Dr Stevens: It could be hours

Rachel: Well call me when she out

Dr Stevens: Of course I will

[Louis looks at Rachel as she hangs up the phone]

Louis: What going on?

Rachel: We need to go back the hosptail so get Mike

Louis: Just tell me what happened

Rachel: Fat broke of Donna arm it needs repairing and she could be in surgery for hours

Louis: She was fine when we saw her

Rachel: I know

Louis: I will get Mike

[Louis walks in Harvey office to see both Harvey and Mike reading notes and Mike looks up and sees the worried look on Louis face]

Mike: What happened

[Harvey looks up]

Louis: Mike you need to come with me now

Harvey: Louis what going on

Louis: I just need Mike please just for a bit

Mike: Is it Rachel?

Louis: Yeah

Harvey: Go take care of your girlfriend

Mike: Thanks Harvey

[Mike drops the notes and walks out of Harvey office with Louis following]

[Rachel is waiting in her office when Louis and Mike walk in]

Mike: I guessing by the looks on your faces something happened with Donna

Rachel: She in surgery

Mike: What she was fine when she saw her

Louis: Rachel got a call from the doctor. She had fat break away from her arm and the damage needs repairing

Mike: This is not good

[Rachel crying and Mike walks over and hugs her]

Rachel: I need her to be ok

Louis: She will be she a fighter

Mike: Yeah that one thing I'm glad about cause that means I wont have to tell Harvey

Louis: This is a huge mess.

Rachel: It doesn't feel right keeping something this huge

Mike: It doesn't but we promised her

Rachel: I know

Louis: So what do we do

Mike: We don't say anything unless we have to or Donna says to

Rachel: Ok

Louis: Got it


End file.
